


Atroce, Devastanza, Straziante, Oscuro

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Black ButlerPrompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears AtroceParole: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Black Butler  
> Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears Atroce  
> Parole: 103

Atroce, intenso, qualcosa di talmente meraviglioso che stava completamente devastando il corpo dello shinigami che inerme assecondava le spinte di quel demonio muovendo i propri fianchi in una maniera che mai avrebbe creduto possibile.

Devastante, bollente, qualcosa di talmente esitante che stava completamente devastando la mente di William inondala di scariche che annientavano qualsiasi suo pensiero.

Straziante, inebriante, qualcosa ti talmente impetuoso che il suo corpo sembrava pretenderlo.

Oscuro, maledetto, qualcosa di talmente fatale che lo avrebbe sicuramente rovinato.

In quel momento però allo shinigami non importava più nulla, voleva solo abbandonarsi a quelle sconvolgenti sensazioni che Sebastian gli stava facendo provare.


	2. Intense sensazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Black Butler  
> Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears “Sebastian io... ti amo...”  
> Parole: 103

William sapeva che mai avrebbe dovuto stringere Sebastian in quel modo passionale: era un suo nemico, un demonio il cui unico scopo era divorare le anime dei mortali, ma la sua mente pretendeva di essere dominata da quell'essere oscuro.   
Era troppo preso dalle meravigliose ed intense sensazioni che quest'ultimo gli faceva provare, erano capaci di penetrare fin dentro il suo animo, quando come in quel momento spingeva verso la sua prostata.   
«Sebastian io... ti amo...»   
Era sbagliato, lo sapeva, ma ora come ora lo shinigami non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di decadere fra le braccia del suo amato demone.


	3. Profondi abissi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Black Butler  
> Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears “Voi demoni mi fate ribrezzo”  
> Parole: 412

«Ah...» Come poteva essersi lascito sfuggire quel gemito? William non era ancora capace di realizzare di aver perso in quel modo il controllo della propria voce, non poteva permettersi di dare soddisfazione a quel lurido verme.  
Lo Shinigami serrò le labbra, non avrebbe mai permesso a qualcuno come Sebastian di prendere il controllo della situazione. Si sentiva già umiliato per conto suo per quella situazione e ammettere che gli stesse piacendo sarebbe stato davvero troppo da digerire oltre al fatto di non voler dare nessuna soddisfazione al demone.  
«Sembra proprio che ti stia piacendo.» Prima di allora non avrebbe mai immaginato che qualcuno potesse modellar la voce con quelle sfumature calde e bollenti che erano stato capaci di sfar rabbrividire ogni suo poro talmente seducente fosse quella frase sussurrata all'orecchio.  
«No!» Non voleva essere travolto da quel demone e non gli importava quanto stesse amando il modo in cui spingeva all'interno del suo corpo, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a un livello così misero. «Voi demoni mi fate ribrezzo!»  
In verità tutto quello gli serviva per convincere se stesso e lo Shinigami lo sapeva benissimo, ma si sarebbe aggrappato a qualsiasi scusa pur di non cedere a quelle assurde avance.  
«Sul serio? Eppure il corpo mi adora, sembra quasi che mi voglia inghiottire.»  
«Ti sbagli! Non ti sta affatto inghiottendo!» Perché doveva spingere con quella passionalità? Sentiva quasi di star impazzendo talmente a fondo stesse penetrandolo e William non poteva accettare che il ritmo di quelle spinte lo stesse facendolo andare così in subbuglio. «Io... io...»  
"È così meraviglioso" Doveva fermarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
«Fermati!»  
«No, non posso: ti desidero con ogni poro.» Perché la voce di Sebastian doveva essere così bollente? Non voleva permettere a se stesso di cedere, ma quelle sfumature erano troppe anche per lui. «William...»  
Lo Shinigami si accorse di essersi voltato verso il proprio nemico solo quando incrociò le rosse iridi di quel demone.  
Non aveva mai visto prima di allora uno sguardo così carico di desiderio e la sua mente venne ipnotizzata da quello che in quel momento sembrava il più intenso dei richiami e si avvicinò alle sue labbra senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dire perché la bocca di Sebastian gli fosse sembrata così invitante in quell'istante, la mete di William era completamente annebbiata da qualcosa di oscuro e misterioso che dominò ogni suo senso e che trascinò la sua anima nei più profondi e tenebrosi abissi.


End file.
